


Maria Healing Crystals Calligraphy

by DrLemurr



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fanart, Maria DeLuca Healing Crystals Celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrLemurr/pseuds/DrLemurr
Summary: Calligraphy of “Maria DeLuca Healing Crystals Celebration”
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Maria DeLuca Healing Crystals Celebration





	Maria Healing Crystals Calligraphy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mythras_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/gifts), [MayGlenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/gifts).



> This is my original calligraphy that @mythras_fire remixed to make the official cover art, with @mayglenn cheering us along. 💜 
> 
> Background image downloaded from Unsplash user @omarg247.


End file.
